Angel Reblde
by lizzy-86
Summary: Grasias a la traicion y al desamor ella se convirtio en una persona desconfiada, es un T&E cap 8 up! DISCULPAS...
1. Default Chapter

AnGel ReBeLdE Por 

**Lizzy-86**

empieza con 3 años despues de cuando tomoyo tenia 14 años era un niña muy dulce pero por consecuencia de una desilusión se volvio amargada y casi no tenia amigos .

**El 'elementary tomoeda School' es un colegio, cuya fama trasciende las fronteras del país. Ostenta un elevado nivel de formación, pero lo que lo hace verdaderamente codiciado, es que allí los alumnos se aseguran los contactos sociales apropiados para el futuro. En efecto, la mayor parte del alumnado pertenece a la clase alta del país, o bien son hijos de importantes empresarios y políticos. Un valor agregado que tiene el colegio es que es un pupilaje, con lo que la educación que se ofrece es completa, ademas tambien es un colegio en donde se practica la magia y enseña al alumnado a descubrir la magia que llevan dentro**

El colegio estaba de vacaciones y los alumnos estaba en el Vacancy club,esto era para los alumnos que se quisieran quedar este estaba stuado en una de las playas de Hawai, Kailua.

Como la mama de tomoyo se iba a ir de viaje para londres decido mejor quedarse con su novio eriol y con sakura su prima,sahoran el novio de sakura,naoko,jamazaki,chijaru.

tomoyo, vamos apurate acaban de empezar las vacaciones , no quiero desaprovechar ningun segundo anda que nos esperan los chicos

ya voy sakura nadams me estoy acomodando mi traje de baño

ok

lista como me miro?

te vez muuy bien tomy y yo como me miro

Perfecta sakura vamos que los chicos se van a impacientar

Ya en la palapa en la que se habian que se habian quedado de ver ...

sahoran por aki

sakura porq tardaron tanto ehhh

esq tomy buscaba algunas cosas ... y eriol?

pos fua a buscar a tomy y a ti y eso ya hace 45 minutos y no ha regresado, lo vamos a buscar se a de haber quedado platicando con yamazaki

si vamos

Asi caminaron unos minutos hivan muy entrados en la platica y en eso tomoyo voltea hacia unas figuras que se estaban abrazadas

miren una nueva pareja

q bonito vdd eso me gusta de aki q hay muuuuuchas parejas

yac saku

Se fueron acercando y la sorpresa fue q el que estaba abrazado era eriol con cristina(una chava que siemproe habia querido andar con eriol) y la sorpesa fue mayor cuando cristina beso a eriol y el le correspondio

tommy...

A sakura no le dio tiempo de reaccionar ya que tomoyo corrio y no dejo q le explicaran...

eriol(grito sakura ) eres un imbecil como pudiste hacerle eso a tomoyo

Eriol solo abrio los ojos porq se sorpendio y fue hacia sakura y sahoran bajo las escaleras

sakura esto q viste es ... yo ... este... no le digas a tomoyo porfavor ni tu tampoco sahoran se los pido(dijo eriol)

no eriol ni yo ni sahoran le diremos nad a tomoyo

grasias saku n.n

no me dejaste terminar eriol

con q condicion haber dime lo q kieras

no le diremos nada porq tomoyo vio todo , te miro abrazado con la golfa esa y tambien cuando la besaste

O.O ehhh no no puede ser demonios soy un estupido ,es donde esta?

(dijo eriol desesperado)

no sabemos solo miro y corrio algun lugar me imagino q a pensar en lo ocurrido(dijo sahoran)

la ire a buscar

se disponia a caminar para buscarla pero una mano lo detuvo

no eriol dejala en paz eso era lo q querías no? Terminar con ella q ella te viera y q te terminara... ya lo conseguiste asi q dejala empaz y no la vuelvas a buscar porq tommy es mi mejor amiga y no permitire que le hagas mas daño y si te vuelves a meter con ella te las veras conmigo, aunq seas mi mejor amigo y mi familia entendiste(esto se lo dijosahoran serio pero con la voz fuerte y de autoridad)

Eriol ya no supo que decir y se quedo callado...

pero porque engaño a tomoyo si en verdad la kiere?

Pues si kieren saber dejen reviews n-n weno tons los dejo y sube el sig cap cuando tenga 5 reviews , sorry tuve que subirlo de nuevo dejen reviews please y ccs no me pertenece y haber si no me vuelven a kitar el fic

Lizzy-86


	2. LaS cOnSeCuEnCiAs Pt1

Antes que todo quiero aclara que ccs no me pertenece eso es lo q kisieramos muchas personas pero no le pertenece a clamp 

Ora si el fic �!

**Angel reberlde**

**Por**

**Lizzy-86**

Cap2 las consecuencias

Tomoyo caminaba por la playa recordando lo q acababa de ver estaba triste y las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus bellos ojos

porque eriol porque, q te hice ,q fue lo q hice mal para que tu...(se lamentaba)

No podia terminar de decir porq se atragantaba ,algo en su garganta se lo impedía sentia q el mundo se le venia encima y ella no podía sostenerlo sola, ya no ,ya no podia aparetar q no le importaba o decir "si el es feliz yo tambien lo sere" eso era mentira eso era algo que ella habia inventado para no hacerse sentir mal y darse animos pero ahora era difrerente porque ya no era un niña y eso solo eran palabras.

porq no me dijiste q te gustaba ella ,porq no me dijiste q ya no me kerias o mas bien que nunca me kisiste y que solo estabas por compromiso o por lastima conmigo

Empezaba a llorar calmadamente, y en eso se encontro con chijaru y yamazaki y

hola tommy q hace por aki sola? Oye estuviste llorando?

nada solo estoy caminando un poco para despejarme me dulele un poco la cabeza

( Sonrio )pero no te preocupes estare bien

segura ,bueno entonces nos vemos mas tarde y no te kedes mucho por aki porq parece q va a llover y sube la marea y se pone medio feo ok bye

ok bye

Sonrio melancólicamente al ver alejarse a chijaru y yamazaki agarrados de la mano recordaba cuando ella y eriol empezaron a andar , las lagrimas salian y salian cada vez con mas intensidad sentia que ya no podia llorar mas sentia que sus ojos se habian secado que ya no podian sacar ni una lagrima mas, pero seguia doliendo le dolia el corazon se lo habian roto en mil pedazos.

q ironía y pensar q el y yo pudiéramos estar así pero nimodo eso me lo saco por tonta como pude pensar q el estaria conmigo solo porq le gustaba o porq me keria q estupida soy

Agacho la cabeza y la subio para ver el cielo y recordaba los momentos y situaciones q habia compartido con eriol esos recuerdos le producían mucho mas dolor ya que al recordar sentia q todo habia sido un gran farsa y el solo se habia burlado de ella ,se levanto y siguio caminando sin rumbo fijo solo keria desaparecer de ahí para que ese dolor tan intenso desapareciera junto con ella .

Eriol...

Ya no keria llorar pero lo necesitaba para poder descansar , lo que sentia en su pecho no dejaba de doler por mas que llorara, agacho la cabeza y se puso la mano en sus labios , no podia dejar de pensar en el y sentir que a el nunca le había importado, solo había pretendido y habían sido novios solo porque le tenía lastima , no podia de dejar de tener estos pensamientos en su cabeza todo le venia a la cabeza. Caminaba por la playa y se dirigio hacia el mar el aire empezaba a pegar un poco fuerte, los cabellos negros y largos de ella se movían al compas del el aire y de las olas ,empezó a llover, empezo a empaparse de pies a cabeza y se brazo sola y se estremeció , se dejo caer de rodillas y comenzo a llorar con todas sus fuerzas ,se sento en sus piernas y apreto con sus manos a la arena y grito con todas sus fuerzas

me las vas a pagar eriol hiraguizawa ,te lo juro (lloraba)esto que me hiciste no se quedara asi, juro q por cada lagrima q yo derrame tu vas a derramar lagrimas de sangre y no solo tu todos los q se me acerquen van a pagar por esto q me hiciste no voy a descansar hasta q pagues ,lo juro(todo esto lo dijo por el resentimiento y tristeza que sentia al pensar que el solo habia jugado con sus sentimientos y con su corazon)

se acosto en la arena cerca de la orilla del mar ,se seguia llorando mientras la lluvia caia sobre sus cabellos y sus lagrimas seguia corriendo del dolor y resentimiento que sentia salia fuera, esa tomoyo ya no era la de antes esa tomoyo era un nueva tomoyo se prometio a si misma que nunca la volverían a engañar ,q eso no volveria a pasar ya que nunca volveria a confiar ni a creer en nada ni en nadie , la marea empezaba a subir y ella se quedo dormida mientras llovia y el agua fria del mar la golpeaba

notas de la autora:

hijole creo q no estuvo muy dramático vdd pero weno ya nimodo jeje n.nmuchas grasias por los reviews a todos los q me dejaron y a los q solo leyeron tmb bueno ya cumpli con el el cap y en el 3ero ya entrara eriol ,que pasara lo perdonara o no? Pues dejen reviews y lo sabran

**lizzy-86**


	3. LaS cOnSeCuEnCiAs 2da PaRtE

**Angel rebelde**

**Por**

**Lizzy-86**

Después de que sahoran le reclamara a eriol

lo siento yo...

no eriol no lo sientas jamas pense que fueras tan cruel,pero ahora eso no cuenta ya hay que buscar a tomoyo porque se veia muy mal

que paso por q esas caras,cuando vimos a tommy estaba igual y hasta creo q llorando

llorando?en donde la vieron

:pues estaba en la playa caminando sola por aquel rumbo(señalo para donde )

grasias la ire a buscar

ok nosotros la buscaremos en la piscina no valla ser que se fuera por alla y en el muelle

ruega porque no le alla pasado nada y apurate porque esta comenzado a llover

Eriol solo bajo la cabeza y se dirigio hacia la playa

pero como pude ser tan estupido, yo sabia que no debia aceptar pero no tenia que entrar mi orgullo y aceptar la estupida apuesta

Flash back

Eriol se encontraba en una banca de la escuela mirando como sus compañeros de clase jugaban y platicaban de la nada alguien se sento junto a el el voltio su cara y la miro ahí estaba una niña muy bonita y el no pudo articular palabra ella le sonrio y le dijo

por que no estas con ellos , no te llevas bien con ellos?

este .. no es eso sino que noc no me interesa mucho estar con ellos

pues deberias te vez muy solo y triste aquí, te e observado y casi siempre estas con ellos pero ahora en particular no porq?

Eriol se soprendio por lo dicho por la joven

bueno esque ahora estoy leyendo y pues después me reuno con ellos (sonrio)

Tomoyo! Ven pronto (se escucho un pequeño grito)

me tengo que ir me llaman nos vemos

bye... q chica tan rara(penso)

Momentos depuse se acercsaron sus compañeros

oyes eriol con que te gusto tommy?

tommy?

no te agas esta bien que te guste ... porque en las antiguas civilizaciones...(otro compañero le tapo la boca)

calla ya ya asaki ya no estas para decir esas babosadas

bueno a lo que veniamos, te gusta o no?

pues es bonita y q con eso?

pues que keriamos saber si ella tambiene stara en tu lista de bueno tu sabes

ahhh ok ya entiendo tu kieres saber si ella tambiene stara en la lista de trofeos?

exacto

naa ella no es demasiado aburrida,ademas mi papa esta aciendo negocios con su papa y no kiero meterme en lios de faldas con la "hijita" de papi

tienes miedo

claro que no

te apuesto 300 dollar a que no te atreves a andar con ella 6 meses

por dios eso sera un tortura para mi pero esta bien ,jamas e durado tanto con nadie pero acepto , lo siento por ella pero una apuesta es una apuesta

Sonrio y se dio la mano con leo y se serró el "trato"

Fin del flash back

dios que no le aya pasado nada(caminada bajo la lluvia)

cuando subio la cabeza la miro ahí tirada cerca de la orilla del mar acostada corrio hacia ella la levanto de los hombros y la abrazo

tomoyo despierta mi chikita porfavor

la cargo en brazos y la llevo hacia el vacancy club y la llevo hacia su habitación en donde se encontraba sakura y sahoran hablando de tomoyo

en donde estara

noc saku pero ya me preocupe

de repente se abrio la puerta de la habitación y era eriol con tomoyo en mbrazos sakura se alarmo

que le paso o q mas le hiciste dime

valama sakura porfavor deja que la pomga en la cama primero y que después nos explique

eriol puso a tomoyo en su cama

sakura porfavor habre el agua acliente de la bañera porq estuvo expuesta a la lluvia y la encontre en la palya desmayada

sakura hizo lo que eriol le pidio y salio del cuarto de baño

ya esta cargala porfavor para meterla en la bañera

eriol la cargo y la metió en la bañeray salio junto con sahora ,sakura se quedo para echarle agua en la cabeza y tomoyo empezo a reaccionar

que me paso

te desmayaste en la playa

si ya recuerdo(lo dijo con tristeza),sakura podrias salir para poder bañarme porfavor y me podrias traer mis pijamas quiero dormir un poco

ok ahorita te las traigo

Sakura salio del baño y eriol y sahoran voltearon al mismo tiempo al verlña salir del baño

que pasa porq no estas con tomoyo

ella me pidio que saliera y que le llevara sus pijamas

desperto que te dijo?

nada solo eso que saliera y que le llevara sus pijamas

Sakura busco en los cajones de tomoyo y saco sus pijamas entro al baño y se las dejo ahí

Tomoyo se bañaba y al mismo tiempo lloraba tranquilamente al poco rato dejo de llorar y salio de la bañera , se seco y se vistio ,se sepillo el cabello y cuendo salio del baño lo primero que observo fue a eriol que la miraba con lastima,burla satisfecho de haberla engañado(asi pensaba ella) bajo la vista y se toco la frente

buenas noches y adios

perdon tommy que dices

porque dices que nos vallamos

porque nos corres?

porfavor (sonrio) no salgas con eso y mejor callate ok ,grasias(no lo dejo contestar y prosiguió)y no soy tommy

pero si asi te decimos de cariño

eso era antes ahora ya no soy la misma estupida si no te molesta prefiero que me llames por mi nombre o por mi apellido como mas te plasca y si no kieres hablarme ya por mi no hay problema y lo mismo va para ti sakura ,no necesito de nadie para ser feliz,esto me dejo una valiosa lección se que jamas debo de confiar en nada ni en nadie,esto es grasias a nuestro querido eriol o prefieres que te llame hiraguizawa ,muchas grasias(sonrio)ahora si no les molesta kiero dormir un poco y lo que mas deseo es no verlos por el momento, grasias ba bye

todo esto lo dijo con mucho rencor se sentia lastimada y creia que todo el mundo le aria lo mismo,sakura,sahoran y eriol salieron de la habitación y tomoyo cerro con llave

en la habitación de tomoyo ..

tomoyo lloraba en la cama desolada no keria que la vieran asi,lehabia dolido como les hablo pero eso era lo mejor y se odiaba asi misma porque le dolio mas lo que le habia dicho a eriol pero ya todo estaba hecho al poco tiempo de estar llorando se kedo dormida

al salir de la habitación de tomoyo se dirigieron a la habitación de sahoran

porque se porto asi tomoyo todo lo decia con rencor como si creyera que todos sabiamos q(se quedo callada)

si lo se amor que eriol la engañaba

yo no la engañaba ,bueno al principio la aposte por eso anduve con ella pero al pasar las semanas me enamore de ella de verdad y ahora me arrepiento de haberles hecho caso a esos imbeciles,nadamas para probar mi hombria ,para defender al conquistador al don juan pero que estupido fui al no saber valorara lo que es tomoyo

pero eriol en verdad la kieres?

si la amo ,yo se que se escucha ilógico pero es verdad

te creemos no te preocupes

tendremos que ayudarte para que te reconcilies con ella

enserio?'

si porq veo que si estas arrepentido

bueno creo que se deben de ir a sus habitaciones porque ya es un poco tarde y mañana veremos que hacemos para reconciliarlos

me parece perfecto nn

esta bien vamos sakura te acompaño a tu habitación

Asi se fueron s y e ,eriol dejo a sakura en su habitación y se dirigio a la suya, abrió la puerta se puso su pijama y se acosto,no podia dormir

tomoyo mi niña porque te hice esto

Eriol se sentia mal por lo que habia pasado pero no podia hacer ya nada porque su plan ya se habia llevado a cabo, la apuesta la habia ganado pero eso ya no le importaba, lo que le importaba era ella su niña su tomoyo...asi se kedo pensando hasta tarde y tiempo después se kedo profundamente dormido

Notas:

Pronto subire el nuevo cap,este me quedo un poco corto pero esq no e tenido tiempo de escribir ejej, tengo examenes :s , dejen reviews Lizzy-86


	4. eL aDiOs YeL ReToRnO

**Angel rebelde**

**Por**

**Lizzy-86**

Al dia siguiente tomoyo se marcho para suecia y se quedo ahí por 2 años ,nunca se comunico con sakura,sahoran ni mucho menos con eriol, pero ellos si sabian de ella porque se habia convertido en una gran modelo y la miraban en revistas y en la tv,ellos creian q jamas volverían a verla pero un dia...

En casa de tomoyo

ya te dije que no volvere a ese colegio mama y es mi decisión y espero y sea respetada, no volvi para que unos niños estupidos me acosen ademas puedo estudiar en otro colegio o como lo e hecho hasta ahora, con maestros particulares(lo dijo levantando la voz)

tomoyo te desconozco, nunca me habias levantado la voz y yo no puedo hacer nada solo te anuncio lo que tu pader a decidido y lo obedeceras quieras o no

pero mama tu sabes que me fui de ese colegio hace 2 años precisamente porque esos maestros eran incopetentes y ademas los alumnos ni se diga son unos estupidos que creen que el mundo se va a arrodillar con una solo de sus ordenes

basta tomoyo!(se scucho una voz) di una orden y se cumplira quieras o no , no pedi tu opinión

padre! Tu no sabes que are

lo que aras es obedecerme y te iras a el colegio o no modelaras mas escoge

esta bien pero sigo pensando asi

tomoyo crees que tomaria una decisión que no fuera para tu bien ,ademas ahí estan muchos muchachos de muy buena familia como el joven shaoran y su novia la señorita sakura kinomoto y el joven hiraguizawa , podrias hacer amistad con ellos y talvez conseguir un novio seria muy bueo para la relacion con las empresas y con la familia

basta padre, ire al colegio porque no tengo otra opcion pero no me escogeras novio y eso por el momento no esta en mis planes, cuando vamos al colegio

me dieron sita para hoy a las 10 de la mañana ,son las 8 tienes 2 horas para arreglarte ya tienes en tu habitación tus uniformes solo desempaca la ropa que llevaras hoy ya que te quedaras ahí en el colegio

veo que estas decidido a desacerte de mi verdad pero esta bien yo tampoco quiero verte eso es algo que hace mucho ya no me importa (sonrio)

retirate

Tomoyo abandono la habitación y se fuen a su cuarto

Subia las escaleras y después de varios segundos llego el final de la escalera y entro a su habitación al cerar la puerta una lagrima solitaria se escurrio por su mejilla pero rapidamente se la seco y se dispuso a vestirse ,se solto el cabello se lo alacio, se puso una minifalda de mezclilla de tablones que empezaba 10 dedos debajo de la cintura, unablusa color fiusha, unas sandalias y accesorios del mismo color y se maquillo muy levemente pero se miraba hermosa , bajo y comunico a sus padre que ya esta lista sus padres quedaron boquiabiertos al ver a la joven tan hermosa a la que tenia por hija

vamonos papa,kiero terminar con esto lo mas pronto posible

vamos sonomi

la mama de tomoyo le dio la mano a su papa ,se subieron a la camioneta y se fueron al colegio,mientras llegaban tomoyo pensaba en como seria si se encontrara con eriol y con todo su pasado

dios mio porfavor q no este ahí ojala q mno me lo encuentre,q este en Inglaterra

la camioneta se detuvo ,sus padres se bajaron, le dieron la mono para q se bajara y agarro su bolso y entro junto a sus padres al colegio,al entrar estaba varios jóvenes por los pasillos del colegio y se detenían a observarla entraron a la dirección y ella charlo un poco con el director y tiempo después...

muy bien srita daudoji, como es viernes presentese el lunes, ya con su uniforme y tambien con sus utiles y libros porfavor, aki esta la lista de lo q necesitara y el salon q estara, va par ultimo año vdd

si,señor tamz,estare en ultimo grado

muy bien ,entonces no les kito mas su tiempo, me retiro ya q necesto ir a escoger algunas cosas para el colegio

no se preocupe, nosostros tambien nos vamos ya porq tendremos una cena de familia y ay q prepararnos

se retiraron y tomoyo salio rapidamente de la dirección y se dirigió la salida cuando de pronto

lo siento q torpe soy(le dijo un joven con ojos color ambar)

no se disculpe, esas cosas pasan,compermiso

salio del colegio y se subio a la camioneta

tio ,tia q hacen aki?

Sakura como estas ,joven sahoran,joven eriol

Pues digamos q venimos a una cita con el director para inscribir a tommy aki de nuevo

En vdd tia q gusto y cuando vuelve?

Eriol no podia creerlo ella volvia y al colegio

No sakura ella ya volvio, tiene aki desde las 7 de la mañana, ella nos aviso desde un mes de anticipación

Y en donde esta ella ahorita tio?'

Me imagino q en la camioneta

Q raro tia crei q vendría a saludarnos ella no es asi

Sakura ella no es la misma de antes a cambiado mucho

Me gustaria verla tia y a los chicos tambien

Pues mira hoy vamos a tener una cena y tus padres estan invitados al igual que los de ustedes jovencitos

Los tres sonrieron

Bueno nos vamos y no falten a la cena ehhhh q tommy los estara esperando

Se fueron y asi ellos vieron como se salian del colegio

Como estara tomoyo

Pues me imagino q bien ,bueno en las revistas q vimos hace un año se miraba q era feliz

Bueno ya veremos esta noche

Ya en la noche se encontraban los padres de tomoyo en la sala con los padres de sakura,eriol y sahoran

Eitan cuanto timpo sin verte y platicar

Lo mismo digo hector

Elizabeth no as cambiado en nada

Y mira eriol q guapo te vez hoy q te vi con el uniforme tambien me lo parecio

Nadeisko ,fujitaka no cambian siguen igualitos

Vamos ustedes tampoco

Y miren q hermosa esta sakura y el joven sahoran tam,bien esta muy guapo, hacen linda pareja, touya tu tampoco te vez mal y mucho menos al lado de tu novio ,nakuru te vez exkisita

Grasias(dijieron ambos)

Y tu no tienes novia eriol?(dijo sonomi)

No señora por el momento no, e tenido aventuras y eso pero nada serio

Y en donde esta la modela de la familia?(pregunto touya)

Se esta terminado de arreglar, cree q saldremos a cenar fuera ,es sorpresa(sonrio hector)

Deja le hablo porq si no se va a tardar mas

Tommy baja anda ya nos vamos

Ya voy madre solo deja q me cepille el cabello

No saben como a cambiado, su cabello esta muy diferente

Pues nosotros la vimos hace un año en una revista

Dejame decirte q a cambiado mucho mas , es mas madura física y mentalmente, no la van a reconocer

En eso se escucharon unos pasos y el corazon de eriol se acelñeraba mas y mas

Tomoyo abrio la puerta de la sala y cuando entro observo q habia muchas personas

Buenas noches(dijo un poco confundida ya q no entendia)

Buenas noches hija

Todos kedaron maravillados por la belleza de tomoyo y mas por lo q traia puesto, era una blusa color turquesa con un pantalón color blanco y sandalias y accesorios de mismo color q la blusa,su makillaje igual de tenue pero estab realmente hermosa

Hija saluda

Ya e saludado madre, pero noc porq me hicieron vestirme ,me ubieran dicho q tenian visitas y ubiera hecho planes

Tomoyo porq le hablas asi a tu madre

Perdon kien eres?

Soy sakura

Sakura?ahhh Sakura q bien hola , (sonrio) ahora me kieres contestar madre

Se quedaron sorpendidos por la actitud de tomoyo,sakura q no lo tomo a mal quiso quitar ese aire de tensión

Mira viene tambien mis padres,sahoran, sus padres ,los papas de eriol y el tambien no los saludas

Solo abrio los ojos y bajo un poco la vista

Asi pues dejame decirte q an cambiado mucho (con la vista puesta en sakura, todos los presentes no hablaban solo observaban)

Tu tambien as cambiado mucho tommy(dijo sahoran)

Y tu eres... sahoran verdad

Si, soy yo as cambiado demasiado, no solo en tu carácter tambien en tu fisico

Lo se pero

dirijio la vista hacia otro lugar

hola tia nadeshco tio fujitaka,touya y tu eres... akizuki

si soy yo , me as reconocido q bien tommy

como estas tomoyo

bienvenida

hola

hola touya yo tambien me alegro de verte

Señora y señor hiraguizawa encantada de volver a verlos ahhh y tambien a ti hiraguizawa

Puedes llamarme eriol... ya te lo habia dicho hace mucho

Como kieras, bueno estonces me retito porque tengo que checar unas cosas y checar mi e-mail,ya que mi representante me iva a mandar las fechas ocupadas con su permiso

Espera tomoyo

Ella volteo

Dime q se te ofrece sakura

Esq nosotros veniamos a verte y pues tu te vas asi

Tomoyo sonrio y se toco los labios con la mano

Lo siento tanto ,esta bien me quedare un rato mas ,eso lo ago mas tarde

Asi senaron y los padres de los 4 se retiraron a las sala a platicar y ellos se dirigieron a la sala de juegos

Q bien ,que se les antoja jugar chicas?

Billar(contesto tomoyo)

Billar, yo no se jugar tomoyo(contesto sakura)

Yo te enseño amor

Bueno entonces seremos sakura y yo, tomoyo y tu eriol

ami no me incomoda,me da igual

Asi empezaron a jugar , el primer tiro lo hizo tomoyo y lo hizo bien, despues fue sakura claro q con la ayuda de sahoran y por ultimo eriol ,solo faltaban 3 bolas 1 de sahoran y sakura ,otra de eriol y tomoyo y la bola 8y entonces...

Vamos saho tu puedes pegarle

Fallo!

Vamos eriol sigues tu

Ya voy ... yes!(por fin entro)

Vamos tomoyo tu decides si ganan o todavía nos dan chanza a nosotros

Ya voy

Tomoyo se concentro y midio la distancia y la metio

Ganamos! Salto tomoyo de alegria,no lo queria aceptar pero se sentia muy feliz de estar con sakura,sahoran y sobre todo de el ,en esoso 2 años no lo habia podido olvidar y sin querer lo abrazo y eriol tambien sakura y sahoran se quedaron estaticos pero sonrieron al poco rato de lo que habia hecho tomoyo se separo rapidamente de el

Este yo...mmm ya es muy tarde y mañana tengo q madrugar,creo q ahora si me retiro

Ok, tamoyo t eemtendemos vamos chicos

En eso se scucho un grito

Sakura,eriol,sahoran ya nos vamos despídanse

Bueno como kiera ya nos tenemos que ir

Los acompaño

Llegaron a la puerta y se despidieron todos los papas de tomoyo y d elos papas de tomoyo al igual sakura,eriol y sahoran de los papas de tomoyo

Sakura un gusto de volver a verte

Los mismo digo tommy

Adios lee

Prefiero que me llames por mi nombre sabes q eres mi amiga tomoyo, q descanses

Adios hiraguizawa

Adios tomoyo(la abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, esto hizo q tomoyo se sorprendiera y q sentimientos pasados resurgieran) y llamame eriol ok

Este yo... esta bien eriol, q descanses, nos vemos despues chicos

Camino sakura al frente y eriol y sahoran se quedaron un rato platicando atrás

en voz baja

Muy bien eriol

No fue nada,solo lo hizo sin pensarlo ,tu creesq todavía me kiere,aunque yo si pero de que sirve

Pues eso de q lo hizo sin pensarlo esta muy bien no crees,ademas yo creo q si no viste como se puso de nerviosa

Pues si pero que tal si tiene novio

Pues si lo tiene esta muy lejos y tu estas aquí cerca y la puedes reconquistar

Continuara...

**Notas:**

Jeje ahora si ya por fin puedo actualizar porq e estado super ocupada con mis examenes,trabajos de mi parcial ya por fin acabe con ellos y el viernes de vacaciones de semana santa,no quise dejar a tomoyo un cap fueraasi qpor eso asi lo hice,haber si me pongo las pilas y actualizo unos 2 cap mas ,weno entonces nos estamos viendo y dejen reviews, gracias por los q me dejaron y hasta el proximo cap

**Lizzy-86**


	5. El PlAn

Despues que se fue eriol y los chicos tomoyo se fue a su cuarto

Ajjajaajjajajajajaj muy bien estupido sigue asi tratando de conquistarme de nuevo dije que me la ibas a pagar y te lo cobrare muy caro (lagrimas salían de sus ojos todavía eso le lastimaba demasiado y aunque lo negara ella seguia amando a eriol , despues de un rato sea costo ya que habia llorado de nuevo y estaba cansada)

Al fin llego el primer dia de clases de tomoyo, ella se vistio con el uniforme quer era una mini falda negra,una blusa azul celeste,un saco negro y una corbata roja y de calzado unas boyas negras, llevaba su cabello suelto con picos por enfrente.Bajo a desayunar y bajo sus maletas para irse al colegio

Ya me voy madre, regreso hasta el fin de semana

Salio el papa de tomoyo

Segura tomoyo q vas a venir este fin de semana?

Pues si no kieres verme solo dimelo, ya te dije q para mi es mucho mwjo si no los veo, ya pase 2 años sin verlos y la verdad no los extrañe, solo hablame claro y ago lo q tu kieras claro si me conviene, ya lo sabes de ante mano

Si tomoyo ya lo se y kiero q vengas

A tomoyo se le ilumino el rostro y sonrio

Tienes q venir porq organizaremos una fiesta el sabado

Ahh ya salio porq tanto interes en verme,pero no se preocupen sus amistades me veran aki nos vemos

Salio de la sala y se dirigio hacia la puerta subio a la camioneta y le dio ql chofer q la llevara al colegio

Al llegar al colegio se encontro con muchas personas q se la hacían conocidas y que la observaban pero no las tomo en cuenta, se dirigio hacia ala dirección y pregunto por el director, enseguida la arendieron y le dieron el grado en q estaria y su horario, se dirigio hacia ahí y cuando iva a entrar al salon ya estaban en clase asi q toco la puerta y se dirigio al maestro

Buenos dias maestro(con cara seria)

Buenos dias señorita llega tarde y vallase porfavor a mi clase nadie entra tarde

Ah si disculpe pero soy nueva y no sabia en donde estaba mi salon y mucho menos q no se le permitia a nadie entrar al salon , y déjeme decirle q cuando mis padres firmaron el reglamento y todos esos papeles no estaba escrito esto q usted me esta ordenando

Ahh entonces usted es nueva en esta escuela?

Asi es aki estan mis papeles

El maestro se kedo atonito porq esa escuela era la mejor de Inglaterra y era muy difícil entrar ahí

Bueno señorita pase y presentese

Buenos dias vengo de Inglaterra estudie 2 años en el elementary high society,como talleres estudie modelaje y canto y llegue hace 3 dias y me vengo a reincorporar a esta escuela

Perdon a reincorporar?(pregunto el maestro)

Ahh perdon omiti esa parte, yo vivia aki en Japón y estudie la secundaria aki en esta escuela pero me fui hace 2 años a Inglaterra como dije hace un momento, perdon falto mi nombre soy tomoyo daudoji

Todos abrieron los ojos

Que! Eres la supermodelo la de esta revista?

Tomoyo solo sonrio muy afuerzas

Si soy yo

Q padre

Asi murmuraron todos los del salon mientras ella tomaba un lugar q para su desgracia estaba a un lado de eriol en frente tenia a sahoran y an un lado d eel estaba sakura

Muy bien entonces sigamos con lo del festival

Muy bien entonces kieren hacer una un desfile?

desfile?' para q es o q?

Señorita daudoji lo sentimos usted no esta enterada, esq cada año se hace una actividad con el grupo de 5to semestre para recaudar dinero para q el grupo lo administre y hagan lo q mas les convenga con el

A ok y kieren hacer un desfile de q?

Pues de ropa tonta, eres modelo y no sabes q es un desfile, hello(dijo hailey)

Mira para tu información no soy una simple modelo soy una supermodelo y para conseguir ese titulo por darle un nombre tienes q hacer demasiados desfiles,muchas portadas en revistas y todo esto con los mejores diseñadores esta claro vdd y las mejores revistas del mundo y eso no es solo ser modela es tener conexiones, claro q eso tu no lo sabes porq no sabes diferenciar entre una cosa y otra

Pues modelo lo puede ser culakiera

Claro q no y veras porque te lo demostrare

Cualkiera sabe modelar un vestido o ropa

Como digas ,Maestro culakiera puede participar en el desfile?

Claro solo tienes q ser de 5º y pos tener ropa q casi nadie tenga

Bueno digo yo no seria mejor q organizáramos un desfile de verdad

Osea traer a un diseñador y q nosotros seamos los modelos?

Claro,a eso me refiero

Pero kien va a conseguir q un diseñador venga aki y nos ayude con esto?

Yo, como dije una supermodelo no solo es de modelar ropa y salir en revistas es además ser alguien q piense ,sepa comportarse y tenga las suficientes conexiones para hacer de algo mediocre un desfile de verdad (sonrio) ahh una cosa que les parece si el dinero que recaudemos lo donamos a los niños huerfanos?

Pues creo q esa es una excelente idea(dijo sakura)

Toco el timbre del fin de la clase y ahora tenian un reseso para ir a desayunar de 1 hora

Muy bien ahora ire a hacer llamadas y arreglar todo después del receso les diré que paso y quien vendrá con sus diseños

Salieron todo y tomoyo se dirigio para la cafeteria se sento y ordeno yogurt con frutas y cereales y un jugo de naranja

Alo demian como estas ehh?

Muy bien tommy y tu?

Tambien grasias

Y a que debo tu llamada tommy?

Pues te keria pedir que si podrias dar alguos de tus diseños para un desfile y los fondos seran para los niños huerfanos que opinas me ayudas

Claro tommy esa es una excelente idea asi que cuenta con mis diseños y los de carlo esta escuchando y te manda saludos

Ok Igual bueno entonces quedamos y te hablo después ok tengo q colgar porq es la hora de mi desayuno

Bye tommy nos estamos hablando

Bye

Temino la llamada y tomoyo empezo a comer su desayuno y una vez terminado empezo a anotar las cosas q harian falta y llego eriol,sakura y sahoran y se sentaron ella solo los mira , le toma a su jugo y siguió anotando unas cosas en su libreta

Te molesta si nos sentamos

Ya estan sentados no, quédense(lo dijo con tono de sarcasmo ) yo tengo que irme para seguir haciendo unas llamadas si me permiten

Se paro y se dirigio adentro del colegio

Ve con ella tonto- le dijo sahoran y le dio un sape

Eriol solo papadeo y se paro para ir detrás de ella

disculpa tomoyo

Ahora no eriol estoy demasiado ocupada y me gustaria estar sola

Te molesto?

Para ser sicera si, ahora no tengo tiempo

Como?

Pues si ahora no puedo ponerte atención

Ok tomoyo me voy pero te miro despues ok

Ok eriol nos vemos despues en la cafeteria ok

Ok

Pero porque estas tan extraña

Yo estraña para nada estas paranoico es solo q estoy demasiado estrasada con esto del desfile y pues no puedo controlarme bueno me voy bye

Adios tomoyo y nos vemos en la cafeteria despues ok

Tomoyo se dio la vuelta y al hacer esto sonrió

Muy bien mi plan va funcionando y sigue así q por ahora seré "buena" y cuando menos lo pienses caerás y no podrás levantarte...

Continuara...

Ay dios por fin pude tener un poco de imaginación ya no se q rumbo va a tomar esto denme ideas porfavor e passado por algunos problemas y por eso no pude actualizar antes prometo q en cuanto pueda actualizare otro capo k besos y grasias por los reviews

Lizzy-86


	6. El PlAn 2dA PaRtE

para empezar ccs no me pertenece le pertenece a CLAMP

* * *

_En el capitulo anterior…_

_Muy bien mi plan va funcionando y sigue así q por ahora seré "buena" y cuando menos lo pienses caerás y no podrás levantarte..._

_

* * *

_

Tomoyo se tomo muy enserio eso del desfile y no hacia mas que hablar por telefono a todas sus amistades ya que quería que esto fuera todo un éxito y demostrarle a sus padres q no los necesitaba para nada y que siendo modelo no necesitaba a nadie mas que a su profesión que tanto amaba…

Que no modelos exclusivos ya te dije ya sabes ,una cosa tendrás que venir para que tomes las medidas... mmmm pues si pero crees poder hacer todos lo modelos?...seguro… confio en ti ehhh … claro q si ya sabes q siempre… si si te quiero(esto lo hizo a propósito ya que eriol y sahoran estaban detrás de ella y la escuchaban)… ajap ok bye

Erial al escuchar esto solo bajo la vista y se fue casi de inmediato, sahoran se quedo el tenia que investigar quien era ese tipo y si amenazaba la pronta reconciliación de tommy y eriol. Tomoyo volteo y miro a sahoran

Dime que se te ofrece

Nada tommy estábamos esperándote

Estabamos? Solo te miro a ti

Esque eriol se tuvo q ir pero yo me quede

Ok

Oyes conquien hablabas?

Eso no te incumbre estamos?

Disculpa pero es q escuche te quiero , es tu novio?

Tomoyo no le sorprendió la pregunta de sahoran asi q solo sonrio

No te dire nada ya que es mi vida privada si es o no es es mi problema, yo no te molesto por lo de sakura ok

Tomoyo yo no quise molestarte esq antes tu y yo eramos buenos amigos y me confiabas muchas cosas

Tu lo as dicho antes ahora ya no

No eres la misma

Asi es no lo soy contento?

Ok eso lo tomare como q no vulva a meterme en tu vida y tus cosas

Exacto no lo hagas ya que ni a mis padres los dejo son mis decisiones y de nadie mas y si no te molesta déjame sola ya que estoy muy ocupada odiosito (sonrio y dio la espalda a sahoran)… alo mimi q gusto escucharte… si en la escuela… mis padres fue una condicion para q siguiera en esto… si si pero solo hasta q sea mayor de edad… si yo se … cambiando de tema tengo un desfile y me gustaría invitarte es aquí en mi escuela… ok me parece bien…bueno te dejo ya que tengo clase ok… bueno nos estamos llamando babye (colgo el celular y se fue a clases)

Cuando iva a entrar al salon estaban erial, sakura y sahoran solo los miro y se voltio y siguió su camino

Tomoyo espera…

Q se te ofrece hiraguizawa?

Pues q te quedes aquí con nosotros plaicando q nos cuentas bein que as hecho todo este tiempo, si tienes novio en fin cuentanos…

Mira hiraguizawa ya le habia dicho a sahoran q mi vida privada es eso y no la hablo con nadie ok, si tu kieres contar perfecto pero no se metan en la mia

No tienes que ser tan grosera tomoyo- interrumpió sahoran

Mira es mejor que tu no te metas sahoran ahora hablo con hiraguizawa

Mira niñita consentida deja de hablar así ya q solo eran preguntas ok

Ninita consentida yo…(sonrio)

No la que esta detrás de ti

Mira como kieras decirme esta bien ya que l q me digas me va y me viene y si yo soy una niñita consentida tu eres un arremedo de caballero y además agrégale mimado y sangron y te digo caballero por no ser grosera ya q al titulo de caballero no le llegas ni a los talones

Mira tomoyo

Mira nada y preferiria que me llamaras por mi apellido ya que solo mis a familiares les permito y me llaman por mi nombre de pila

Yo

Mira ay nos vemos caballerito no kiero seguir discutiendo con el arremedo ingles de la escuela ok bye!

Asi tomoyo les dio la espalda a los 3 y entro al salon con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Tomoyo tomoyo-le hablo sakura a su amiga

Ella volteo-dime sakura? Eso q hiciste estuvo medio pasado pero creo q se lo merecia

Lo crees sakura

Claro pero esto es solo el principio de tu plan verdad?

Si sakura me temo que si

En ese momento entro la maestra de historia de magia antigua

Jóvenes saquen su libro en la pagina 44 y sigan la lectura…

Sakura no ponia atecion ya que tomoyo habia hablado con ella de la venganza hacia eriol por telefono

_flash back_

_Alo habla sakua_

_Sakura soy tomoyoç_

_Tomoyo que sorpresa pero acabamos de irnos de tu casa_

_Lo se sakura pero esque tengo q decirte algo_

_Lo se lo se todavía quieres a eriol y deseas volver con el verdad_

_Sakura porfavor escucha y quiero q me ayudes pero antes jurame q no le vas a contar a sahoran_

_Esta bien tomoyo te lo juro pero dime q pasa_

_Mira sakura regrese por una sola causa_

_Y esa causa tiene nombre y apellido verdad?_

_Asi es sakura_

_Su nombre es eriol hiraguizawa no es asi_

_Aciertas de nuevo sakura pero no es por lo que piensas_

_Ano entonces porque_

_Porque me quiero vengar de lo que me hizo hace tiempo(esto lo dijo llorando)_

_Te refieres a lo de la apuesta_

_Si a eso_

_Tomoyo tranquilizate no llores porfavor_

_Sakura esque es mas fuerte que yo no lo puedo evitar lo odio y quiero vengarme my hacerlo sufrir pero al mismo tiepo no e dejado de amarlo_

_Ay tomoyo q are contigo …Muy bien te ayudo pero solo con la condición de que me tienes que decir con lujo de detalles que tienes planeado para el ok y que te tranquilices_

_Muy bien sakura te lo dire_

_Escucho…_

_fin del flash back_

Señorita kinomoto!...

Digame profesora

Porque razon no a abierto el libro

Es que no lo encuentro

Pues abrala ya sus compañeros la estan esperando y comenzara a leer usted

Asi sakura saco el libro y empezó a leer

A mediados del siglo 3 los aprendices …

Todos escuchaban la lectura menos 2 personas que se concentraban en cierto acontecimiento

_Mira ay nos vemos caballerito no kiero seguir discutiendo con el arremedo ingles de la escuela ok bye!... yo arremedo de ingles? (sonrio) Hay tomoyo creo q de aquí en adelante serán puros problemas contigo pero que remedio…_

_Con que soy una niñita consentida ehhh…te arrepentirás de haberte burlado de mí y te tragaras tus palabras ,preparate ya que veras de lo que es capas esta niñita…_

**Continuara…**

Dios santo me tarde un chorro pero es que apenas Sali de vacaciones esta semana y pues tengo demasiada tarea para entrando y exámenes finales y no tengo tiempo de escribir no crean que me olvido de mis fics solo q tendran que aguantarme un rato antes de que pueda actualizar este y el otro fic disculpenme y no se impacienten, ahhhh muchas gracias por sus reviews a los que leyeron y me mandaron y a los q leen tambien pero dejen aunq sea critica ya que los reviews son los que nos motivan a seguir escribiendo no les cuesta nada y ami me encanta recibir ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh y mil gracias : angel amatista no te preocupes gracias ahora grasias a tu consejo e cuidado mas como escribo ,marina ya actualice espero no decepcionarte con este cap todavía no pongo q es lo que pasara pero pus creo q se lo imaginan… Ange sip la vdd si tiene q hacerse del rogar un poco mas y hacerlo sufrir mas… bubbletomo asi es es emana santa y pues el domingo ya es la resurrección y pues si em demoro pero ya explique porque y que bueno q te gusta el fic deja tu review porfis please para mi es importante que me des tu opinión …. Weno creo q eso es todo besos y hasta el proximo capitulo

**Lizzy-86**


	7. La VeNgAnZa!

**ANGEL REBELDE**

**POR **

**Lizzy-86**

**La venganza…**

_**DISCLAIMER: CCS NO ME PERTENECE POR DESGRACIA LE PERTENECE A CLAMP!**_

* * *

**Al dia siguiente ….**

Muy bien tomoyo arreglate y portate bien con el ya sabes que si no lo haces tu plan no funcionara

Se decia asi misma ya que ahora era cuándo su plan empezaba…. Salio del cuarto y se dirigio al comedor de la escuela al entrar observo que sierta persona estaba desayunando y se fue directo a su mesa

Buen dia eriol-sonrio como si nada hubiera pasado el dia anterior-

Buenos dias? para ti tambien daudoji-algo confundido- que no estabas enojada conmigo?

Yoo…. Claro que no ,porque me llamas por mi apellido?-se hizo la olvidadisa-

Esque ayer era el arremedo de caballero y hoy soy eriol

Ahhhh discúlpame es que ayer tuve un mal dia ya que las cosas no salieron tan bien como yo queria

Algo q ver con el desfile a beneficencia

Si precisamente

Ahhh y porque no me cuentas

Me gustaria pero que tal si mejor me ayudas a organizarlo que dices?

Claro porque no- sonrio-ahora si la reconquistare

Que gusto grasias -lo abrazo y después le dedico una sonrisa- este no sabe lo que le espera … y que estas desayunando?

Pues unos hot cakes y café me acompañas?

Claro-hizo la seña al mesero(esto parece restaurante)

Dígame señorita

Porfavor me trae un tazon mediano con frutas con yogourt,miel y granola y con un jugo grande de mango con fresas y kiwwie (ay ya se me antojo esto que rico P)

Muy bien señorita en un momento traigo su orden

Tiempo después el mesero le trajo la orden y mientras desayunaban llegaron sakura y sahoran y estos se sorprendieron bueno sakura no tanto ella ya sabia que era lo q iba a pasar

Hola buen dia –dijo secamente sahoran-

Hola saho hola sakuradijo animadamente tomoyo

Q te pasa ayer estabas muy cortante y hoy hasta sonries

Ay sahoran ayer fue un dia difícil discúlpenme

Esta bien tomoyo no te preocupes todos tenemos días pesados-dijo sakura sonriéndole a sahoran-

Grasias por comprenderme, vamos eriol me ayudas si-le sonrio y la jalo de la mano-

Este si-sonrio y se pararon los 2 yendo rumbo a la sala de estudios para organizar el desfile-

Pasaron los meses y tomoyo y eriol se llevaban de maravilla salian juntos de la escuela a discos, a cenar, se pasaban el fin de semana juntos como si fueran novios eriol estaba encantado de la vida porque pensó que por fin ella había olvidado lo de su engaño y su tonto comportamiento asi que el se fue enamorando día a día mas de ella …y ella en erealidad lo habia olvidado y queria estar con el hacer como si nada hubiera pasado y decirle que lo amaba…

Ay tomoyo de donde vienes'?-dijo al verla llegar sonriendo y con los zapatos en la mano-

Ay sakura vengo de cenar con eriol fue tan romantico y tan hermoso y luego el me beso y… - se tiro en la cama…- fue magico- a tomoyo se le miraba la vista ida pero bajo de la nuebe cuando sakura le hablo-

Aahhhh entonces lo de la venganza ya no se hace, ay tomoyo te admiro si sahoran me ubiera apostado nunca lo ubiera perdonado y…

Que como q si te ubiera apostado? Cual apuesta dime?

Que no sabias de la… la… apuesta-dijo preguntandole sabiendo que habia metido la pata weno la 4-

No dime aparte de engañarme me aposto?

Este ay tomoyo olvidalo

Dime porfavor eres mi amiga?

Si lo soy mira te contare-asi sakura le conto lo de la apuesta con leo y al terminar de contarle tomoyo estaba muy sorprendida y casi apuesto de llorar-

Pero tommy olvidalo ademas ya estas casi reconciliada con el no?

No sakura yo creia q fue solo el engaño pero esto fue una…. Una apesta-le decia a sakura tratando de no llorar y una solitaria lagrima caia de sus ojos sobre su bello rostro-

Tomoyo no llores-dijo secandole la lagrima-

No sakura no llorare y se va a arrepentir quise olvidar lo que me hizo y darle y darme ala vez una oportunidad pero creo q fue una estupidez hacerlo, pense en perdonarlo porque un engaño lo comete cualquiera pero solo un free como le dicen de un ratito pero nunca nada enserio por eso pense en perdonarlo y ahora me entero de esto, la verdad nunca crei que el fuera capas de apostarme pero esto no puedo perdonarselo hasta no vengarme de el ,quiero que el sienta esto que estoy sintiendo sakura pero el sufrirá tanto o mas que yo, eso te lo aseguro de mi cuenta corre que se arrepienta y que nunca mas piense hacérselo a otra-sonrio y se paro de la cama de sakura y se dirigio a la suya-vamos saku ya es hora de dormir mañana sera sabado y sera un hermoso dia ya que saldremos en la noche tu, sahoran,eriol y yo…que descanses buenas noches

Buenas noches tomoyo…

tomoyo lloro casi toda la noche nunca se espero esto de eriol ,al final de cuentas llevaria a cabo su venganza…

al dia siguiente tomoyo se levanto como si nada se año y s ecambio hizo su tarea y se dirigio a almorzar y al acercarse a la cafeteria se encontro con eriol, sahoran y sakura se dirigio hacia ellos sonriendo y se sento …

Bueno dias a todos ….

Buenos dias tommy-dijo eriol sonriendole y recorando el beso de la noche anterior-

Buenos dias tomoyo -dijo sahoran sonriendo tambien imaginandose a esos 2 jutos otra vez-

Buenos dias tommy-con la mirada fija en tomoyo estaba un poco preocupada por lo que iba a ser su amiga-

Y que vamos a hacer esta noche ehhh

Pues noc que quieres hacer?-dijo eriol-

Bailar Quiero ir a una disco que dicen nos acompañan?

Claro que si quiero bailar hace mucho que no salimos a una disco sak que te parece?'

Pues –todos ponian atenencion a la castaña-esta bien vamos yo tambien queiro divertirme

Pasaron las horas y ya era de noche sakura y tomoyo se arreglaban …

Tomoyo que vas a hacer?

Nada mas que justicia-sonrio-

Tomoyo n arruínes lo que tienes com eriol

Yo n tengo nada con el …anda apurate que ya casi son las 9 y los chicos nos esperan

Te vez bien-tomoyo traia un pantalón de mezclilla a la cadera y una blusa color turquesaque se amarraba por el cuello y tenia adornos de cristales es la blusa(n me digan como porque no se describir muy bien jejeje) y un cinto de argollas plateadas unas sandalias del mismo color de la blusa y su maquillaje igual el cabello planchado y suelto aretes color turquesa y una pequeña pulsera

Grasias sak tu tambien te vez mu bien –sakura traia un blusa color rosa, pantalón de mezclilla y unas sandalias rosas accesorios del mismo color ,cabello suelto planchado

Nos vamos

Claro vamos-tomoyo cogio dinero y su celular-

Salieron del cuarto y se dirigieron a la salida del colegio ahí las esperaban los chicos que estaban muy bien arreglados eriol traia una camisa azul claro y un pantalón beige zapatos y cinro color café y un anillo en el dedo meñique ,sahoran una camisa color verde y una pantalón beige, cinto y zapatos color café.

Valla se ven hermosas-dijo eriol sonriendo-

Es verdad hermosas-respondio sahoran-

Grasias respondieron las 2

Asi se subieron al convertible de eriol y se dirigieron a la disco ahí entraron y casi al instante ya estaban en la seccion vip se sentaron en una de las mesas

Y que quieren tomar?-dijo un mesero-

Pues yo quiero un tequila con toronja-dijo sakura-

Igual yo –respondio sahoran-

Yo un wisky con sprite-dijo tomoyo(ay esto sabe delicioso)-

Yo lo mismo q ella-dijo eriol-(menosres de edad y tomando ja! pero son influyentes asi q ni pex)

Amos a bailar se dirigieron a la pista los 4 y bailaban reggaeton para ser exactos mírala bien de wissin y yandel as bailaron varias hasta que eriol le dijo a tomoyo que fueran a sentarse y ella acepto después el le dijo que iva al baño pero cual fue su sorpresa al escuchar hablar por microfoo a eriol

Buenas noches se peguntaran que hago aquí ahora s elos digo vengo para pedirte a ti tommy que si quieres ser mi novia te quiero en verdad –sonrio-se que estoy haciendo el oso de mi vida pero no me importa porque verdaderamente te quiero –cuando eriol termino de decir esto tomoyo estaba arriba del escenario con el , ell ase acerco y le dio un beso en frente de todos y después sonrio y le quito el micrófono a eriol-

Ay eriol que te puedo decir –decia poniendo la mano en sus labios-, mas bien le digo a sak sorry pero te gane la apuesta me debes 1000 dollars sorry eriol pero una apuesta es una apuesta , le dije a sak que te me iva a declarar y ella me decia que no pero le gane eres muy predecible –dejo a eriol sin habla y a los demas tambien pero eso a ella no le importaba lo unico que queria era salir de ahí antes de que empezaran salir las lagrimas sabia que esa era la ultima vez que estaria cerca de eriol pero ella debia hacerlo , salio del lugar y se fue caminando sin lugar fijo llorando…

**Con eriol…**

Sakura como pudiste hacer eso dime-le decia eriol casi llorando-

Yo eriol perdoname esuqe ella-deci asakura sin habla-

Sakura porque hiciste eso si sabes que eriol la quiere no puedo creer en lo que te convertiste-le reprochaba sahoran-

Sahoran no me hable asi , a donde vas eriol-le pregunto al verlo salir y mandar traer su coche-

A donde mas a buscar una explicación de tomoyo , mañana es el desfile y mañana no me la dara asi que es ahora o nunca-dijo eriol decidido se subio al auto y se fue dejandolos solos –

Y ahora que aremos –dijo sakura-

Que mas irnos en taxi, sakura tu y yo hemos terminado –dijo en forma fria sahoran-

Que! Sahoran porque?-dijo sakura sorprendida ante lo que le habia dicho el ambarino-

Sabes muy bien porque te desconosco sakura nunca crei que te prestaras a esto –dijo sahoran-

Deja que te explique esta bien-dijo sakura a sahoran llorando-

No sakura y no toques el tema esta bien-dijo sahoran un poco ofuscado y era frio con ella-

Pero….-ella y ano dijo nada solo limpio sus lagrimas e hizo la parada a un taxi y subio a el , sahoran tambien subio al mismo después de todo no iba a dejarla sola a esas horab de la noche en todo el camin no articularon palabra llegaron al colegio y sakura entro lo mas rapido que pudo al colegio y se dirigio a una de las alas de visitas para poder llorar sin que nadie la viera-

Sahoran solo miro la mirada triste de sakura cuando se bajo y que se metio rapido al colegio, le dolia romper con ella pero no entendia como ella puedo ayudarle a hacerle eso tan feo a eriol -sakura-murmuro el joven-

**Mientras en la calle…**

Se iraba a una joven caminar y ya estaba cansada de llorar mioro al cielo y estaba nublado voltio a la calle y miro aun taxi le hizo la parada y se subio en el, el conductor le pregunto su destino y ella se lo dijo alos pocos minutos estaba en el colegio bajo y pago y se dirigio a su cuarto cuando entro estaba a oscuras y no se miraba a sakura por ningun lado supuso que estaba arreglando las cosas con sahoran asi que se sento en su cama y se quito los zapatos y los accesorios, estaba por quitarse el cinto…

Por fin llegas…

Se sobresalto al voltear miro una sombra sentada justo en el sillon grande junto a la ventana se paro y se dirigio hacia ella …

e…eriol…-dijo atonita al verlo ahí y que se dirigia para donde ella iba-

Si tommy soy yo, creo que sabes que vengo verdad, tenemos que hablar-dijo sonriendo pero esa sonrisa era triste y sus denotaban la misma tristeza…

**Continuara…**

Hello! Por fin otro cap ya teni avanzado algo pero no tenia imaginación para este cap jejeje diran como si para hacer otros fics pero para un cap no jejej suele suceder P , solo hice un gran esfuerzo por los reviews que me mandaron y por un mensajito especial de cierta personita que me encantan sus fics si es basi!GRASIAS POR ESTE MENSAJITO Y ESPERO Y DEJES REVIEW EHHH , ya cumpli con el cap y les dejare con un adelanto del proximo cap ehhh pa que se emocionen y dejen review porque casi no tengo nada ( , asi lean mis otros fics jejeje sin mas por el momento babye besos y grasias por leer mis locuras ja!

**ADELANTO…**

_**Porque tomoyo porque me haces esto si yo te amo-lagrimas caían de los zafiros que tenia como ojos-**_

_**Que porque tu me preguntas porque no seas hiprocrita por favor eriol y no me digas que te duele lo que te hice….**_

****

**_besos! xoxoxoxo _**

**lizzy-86**


	8. dIsCuLpAs!

**angel rebelde **

**by**

**lizzy-86**

**Disculpas...**

**disclaimer: ccs no me pertenece**

* * *

**en el cap anterior...**

Por fin llegas…

Se sobresalto al voltear miro una sombra sentada justo en el sillon grande junto a la ventana se paro y se dirigio hacia ella …

e…eriol…-dijo atonita al verlo ahí y que se dirigia para donde ella iba-

Si tommy soy yo, creo que sabes que vengo verdad, tenemos que hablar-dijo sonriendo pero esa sonrisa era triste y sus denotaban la misma tristeza…

* * *

Ella corrio hacia la puerta una mano la detuvo del brazo-no mi amor esta vez no escaparas y me diras porque…

Solo unas palabras la apuesta que hiciste hace 2 años la ganaste no?...y tu me as hecho ganar hoy,… asi que sin rencores

-eriolno dijo nada solo la miranba fijamente y de repente-

Sueltame –dijo tomoyo forcejeando y este la agarro por la cintura y la beso a la fuerza solo duro unos segundos-no me beses – lo empujo y le dio una cachetada-

Ok no mas besos ,Vamos- la jalo del brazo y la sento en la cama-dije que ibamos a hablar y vamos a hablar no pienso ser mas cortes

Esta bien de que quieres hablar?

Porque tomoyo porque me haces esto ahora que estaba empezandoa resurgir algo entre nosotros-lagrimas caian de los zafiros que tenia como ojos-

Que porque tu me preguntas porque no seas hiprocrita por favor eriol y no me digas que te duele lo que te hice

Claro que me duele que crees que soy de palo q no siento –le decia desesperado-

Si ya que herí tu orgullo de hombre-esto lo dijo llorando al igual que eriol-

No es eso Tomoyo, no entiendes nada no sientes en que te as convertido-le dijo tomandola de los hombros y llorando-

-le quito las manos y se retiro un poco de el-Que no entiendo que no siento,quieres que te responda ok,vamos por partes , que quieres que entienda que a la persona q mas he amado me traiciono y que despues me entero que solo me utilizo para ganar una tonta y estupida apuesta ,y Que crees que se sienta que a la víbora que refugie en mi pecho me mordiera y me envenenara el alma y que por eso me converti en nada,… no soy nada por tu culpa –mas lagrimas caian de la amatista-

Eriol solo lloraba al igual que ella se quedaron callados y el solo pensaba y si ledolia mucho ahora le habian roto su corazon al igual que el se lo habi ahecho a tomoyo 2 años atrás, recordaba ala vez lo que paso ese dia….

**$$$$$$$$$$$$$Flash back$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$**

Muy bien hiraguizawa hoy se cumple el plazo de la apuesta ahora solo tienes que terminarla….-sonrio maliciosamente leo-

Pero es que yo…

Nooo! No me digas que te as enamorado de esa … jajajajajajajaj porfavor hiraguizawa , lo huiera pensado de otros pero de ti no me as desilusionado ,hubieras terminado la prepa como todo un triunfador ya que estando en 1ero ya anduviste con las mas bonitas del instituto te huieras convertido en una leyenda pero ahora por esta daudoji lo echaras todo a perder…jajajajaja-rieron leo y los demas presentes-

Noo yo-eriol cayo en el juego de este-claro que no… vas aver como la termino y después me daras mi dinero…-eriol se dirijio hacia el lugar en donde empezo a conversar con una joven muy bonita el la conocia perfectamente ya que siempre habia querido andar con el…asi empezo a coquetearle y a agarrarle las manos …cuado miro que se acercaba sakura con sahoran decidio que ella le avisaria a tomoyo lo que no miro fue que algunos pasos atrás venia tomoyo y beso a la joven…

Después paso lo que paso de la playa y eso…la misma noche cuando dejaron a tomoyo en su cuarto eriol no podia dormir fue al cuarto de leo toco y el habrio

Hiraguizawa! Porque vienes a estas horas creo que llegas en un mal momento para cobrar no crees tengo una pequeña reunion jugamos pokar los muhachos y yo … mañana te dare tu dinero

Es que no quiero el dinero yanaguizawa

Que! Porque ganaste bien la terminaste y anduviste con ella con todas las condiciones

Si …pero me enamore de ella y si la amo no puedo aceptar el dinero porque me importa mas ella que ese dinero…-lo dijo enfrente de todo los presentes-buenas noches a todos me re a dormir…-asi eriol se dirijio a su cuarto feliz por no haber aceptado el dinero y por haberle dicho a todos lo que sentia..-

**$$$$$$$$$$$$$fin del flash back$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$**

Muy bien tomoyo sera como tu quieras –eriol salio de la habitación y en las escaleras se topo con leo –

Que te pasa hiraguisawa-pregunto al ver llorar al joven-

Pasa que he perdido a lo que mas amo –le dijo secando las lagrimas de su rostro y dedicandole una sonrisa llena de amargura y se dirigio a una de las salas-

Momentos después tomoyo salio de su cuarto y bajo y cuando se dirigia a la cocina se topo con leo…

Daudoji tu también por aquí-sonrio pero miro que ella tambien tenia señales de haber llorado asi que sintio remordimientos-

Yanaguizawa , quien mas paso por aquí…-pregunto la amatista-

Pues creo que tu sabes quien y precisamente de el quiero hablarte ven vamos a sentarnos –la tomo del brazo y la sento en uno de los escalones-

Que mas me quieres decir de el aparte de que tu y e hicieron una apuesta…-le dijo esta reprochandole-

Precisamente de eso es que mira daudoji el te aposto …pero no recibio el dinero

Que como esta eso-le pregunto la amaista un poco confundida de cómo si la habia apostado no habia aceptado el dinero si habia ganado-

Esque mira…-Y asi leo le conto como habia estado toodo , desde como habia comenzado hasta donde eriol admitio estar enamorado de ella frente a todos sus amigos y que no habia querido el dinero , tomoyo estaba muy atenta a loque el joven le contaba –y eso fue lo que paso, mira daudoji no se que mas paso pero hiraguizawa de verdad te quiere y no deben de separarse si de verdad se quieren-le dijo sonriendo-

Entonces el me quiere….

Sip te adora por eso estaba asi como lo vi hace rato-le comento-

Que como estaba dime ,adonde se fue,-lo cuestionaba la amatista un poco desesperada-

Espera daudoji … mira lo mire hace rato aquí precisamente y lo vi llorarando le pregunte que que tenia y el me contesto que habia perdido a la persona que mas amaba y por lo visto se referia a ti

Y a donde se fue?

Mmmm noc creo que se fue para las salas de visitas pero no estoy muy seguro….

Bueno grasias y bye-le dijo corriendo y fue en busca de eriol…minutos después l encontro sentado en uno de los sillones apoyando su rostro en sus manos el al sentir una mirada subio su rostro y ahí la encontro observandolo el se paro del sillon y fue hacia ella , quedaron cerca y la miro a los ojos

yo.- derramaba algunas lagrimas - Lo siento yo …-no pudo hablar mas ya que sintio unos brazos que lo rodeaban…-

Shhh no digas nada queiro tenerte asi un momento cerca de mi –el tambien la abrazo-eriol…

Dime

Dame un beso

Que-.se desconcerto –

Es ultimo que te pido ,porfavor –dos lagrimas caian por su rostro-

El solo sonrio y se inclino y poco a poco sus labios se unieron, este fue un beso muy tierno pero profundo en el se demostraban cuanto se amaban…momentos después al separarse los dos sonrieron-

Grasias eriol te prometo que nunca te molestare mas

Porque dices eso? Si tu y yo

No eriol nos hemos hecho demasiado daño no creo que funcione , mejor guardemos esto que sentimos y dejemoslo asi como si nunca nos hubiéramos enamorado

Pero…-ya no pudo cedir nada porque la amtista habia salido huyendo de ahí trato de seguirla pero cuando fue a su cuarto ella no estaba ahí asi que solo salio del cuarto y se dirijio al suyo cuando salio miro a sakura en el pasillo con los ojos hinchados

Sakura … que te paso?

Yo…eriol… no….-no podia articular palabra ya que mas lagrimas caian de sus ojos esmeraldas-

Sakura no llores que te hizo sahoran ahora?'

Es que yo…no sabia nada… de la apuesta… y …y…y-volvio a soltarse en llanto-

Ay sakura asi que tomoyo tramo todo?'-le dijo abrazandola-

Si,pero ella esta dolida por lo que paso hace 2 años, eriol no la juzgues porfavor-le dijo un pocotas calmada-

No te preocupes saku ,ya hemos hablado pero creo que terminamos para siempre

pero y que te dijo-lo cuestiono-

Después te cuento ok , ya son las 2 de las mañana ahora ve a descansar porque en unas horas tenemos qu elebantarnos y sera un largo dia … -le dijo el ojiazul-te acompaño

No no te preocupes , mejor cada quien para su habitación ok,para que no des la vuelta ademas casi estoy en ella

Esta biens akura que descanses y buenas noches

Buenos dias mas bien –sonrio-ya es de madrugada

Asi es nos vemos dentro de unas horas …oyes y que cancion vamos a tocar para el final del espectáculo?

Pues no se …creo que se llama fuera o nose tomoyo se iba a encargar de eso-le respondio la esmeralda-

Ahh ok bueno ya me boy –asi se fuerona dormir los 2 y cuando sakura entro al dormitorio observo a tomoyo sentada en su escritorio escribiendo tomoy al sentir a alguien volteo ya que creyo que era eriol pero no era sakura-

Sakura

Sakura volvio a romper en llanto tomoyo acudioa ella y la abrazo

Que paso saku dime

Terminamos

Que porque-dijo sorprendida la amatista-

Por que el también creyó que aposte contigo-le contesto un poco mas calmada-

Ay sakura perdoname se que quieres matarme pero en ese momento no medi las consecuencias y solo hice las cosas a lo estupido,perdoname…-le dijo la amtidta llorando tambien-

No tomoyo no tienes que disculparte ya paso ni modo terminamos y no dejo que le explicara nada-le respondio tratando de no llorar mas-

No sakura fue mi culpa y yo lo areglo ok no tepreocupes amiga el volvera a ti –le snrio –bueno ve a dormir que yo tengo que terminar algo para el desfile

Quieres que te ayude?

No es que lo estoy escribiendo

Que es?'

Una cancion, esque se me vino a la mente y pues creo que sera perfecta para mañana al final

Tomoyo y crees que no la aprendamos para mañana ?

Si,esta facil, la letra ya casi la termine y la musica tambien , dejame decirte que la musica ya la tenia desde hace mucho pero le are algunos arreglos -sonrio-

Esta bien, no t edesveles mucho-

**En la habitación de eriol y sahoran…**

Eriol entro y observo que sahoran ya estaba dormido o aparentaba estarlo, no quiso molestarlo ,agarro su pijama , se cepillo los diente y se fue a la cama…

**En la mañana….**

Sakura desperto a las 8:30 y cuando se levanto miro a tomoyo dormida , sus manos estaban apoyadas en el escritorio y su cabeza entre sus brazos …no quiso despertarla se imagino que se quedo dormida asi que se metio a bañar …cuando salio de bañarse la miro dormida asi que decidio despertarla

Tommy… despierta… ya es tarde … el desfile-le decia moviendola despacito-

Ehhh? Que –le dijo un poco adormilada-

Que ya despiertes que ya es tarde, el ensayo , y lospreparativos-le contsto la esmeralda-

Que horas son-le dijo estirandose-

Las 9

Que … ya es tarde –dijo levantandose y tallandoce los ojos y al mismo tiempo bostezaba

A que horas te dormiste?'

A las 4

Ay tomoyo… y por lo menos terminaste?'

Si … me quedo muy bien…

Bueno metete a bañar para irnos rapido al ensayo

Ok

Tomoyo se metio a bañar y cuando salio miro a sakura que ya estaba cambiada traia un pans acampanado y una blusa de color rosaunos tenis y el cabello recogidoy sonrio

Saku eres un copiona me iba a pooner lo mismo que tu pero mi pans en gris y mi blus lila

-Sakura sonrio-la copiona eres tu porque yo me desperté primero y me cambie antes que tu

Ok , deja me cambio y nos vamos haber si ya estan ahí mei, sahoran,eriol, naoko y daniel

Ok

Cuando tomoyo acabo de cabiarse y peinrse salieron las 2 fueron a la cafeteria y ordenaron unas bandejitas de frutsa con yogourt y un jugo para llevarselos yalmorzar en el ensayo después se dirigieron al auditorio que ya estaba montado con todo lo que se hiba a necesitar ,y de repente

Tomoyo sakura por aquí!

Voltearon al conocer la voz de mei ling y se sorprendieron al ver que ya todos estaban ahí solo les hicieron una seña de que se hacercaran a ellas para ensayar

Buenos dias-dijo mei ling abrazada de su novio Daniel –

Buenos dias –dijieron las 2 al mismo tiempo-

Asi se dieron los buenos dias los demas y como se an de imaginar muy secamente eriol y sahoran

Bueno esta es la cancion que cantaran, no esta muy difícil , las parturas ya la tienen los músicos asi que a ensayar…

Les dio la letra a cada uno y eriol se sorprendio al empezar a leer la cancion… relataba lo ocurrido el dia anterior salio de sus pensamientos al escuchar las instrucciones..

Muy bien las voces principales eran de sakura y sahoran, Después las de naoko y eriol y por ultimo las de Daniel y mei, ya saben porque ya se los habia explicado asi que sin renegar y lo habian aceptado, porfavor aquí hay que trabajar sin recors y losproblemas que tengamos para afuera después se arreglaran ok

Todos asintieron….

Asi empezarona ensayar después de ensayar 2 horas ya se habian aprendido la cancion y salio bien a esepcion que en el ultimo ensayo naoko desafino un poco y por eso dejaron de ensayar…

No se preocupen eso pasa … terminamos no tomen nda frio ok

Todos asintieron

Sahoran necesito hablar contigo

Esta bien -respondio el ambarino-

Asi sahoran y tomoyo se dirigieron al jardin

Muy bien sahoran solo una cosa… sakura y yo no apostamos a eriol ok… eso se me ocurrio en ese momento queria vengarme ya sabes porque… ella sabia que me Queria vengar pero no sabia como ella no tuvo nada que ver , en ese momento no pense mi orgullo pudo mas que mi cerebro… disculpame … ella vale mucho para que heches a perder su relacion por una estupidez asi que ve y reconciliate porque s no l haces te pasara algo muy feo por hacer llorar a mi amiga y prima favorita entendiste

Pero tomoyo yo crei que-decia el ambarino un poco confundido-

No creas nada ay ve a reconciliarte-le dijo decidioda la amatista-anda que tengo cosa que hacer

El ambarino sonrio y fue en busca de su flor de cerezo….

**En el jardin…**

Sakura estaba sentada en el pasto lagrimas caian de sus ojos y estaba pensado en el cuando sintio que alguien se sentaba junto a ella

Tomoyo quiero estar sola ok –dijo poniendo su cabeza en sus brazos-

No soy tomoyo sakura-le sonrio al ver que la joven volteaba -

Sahoran…yo-dijo sorprendidaabriendo un poco sus ojos esmeraldas-

Shhh! No digas nada ya tomoyo me explico, disculpame por ser todo un idiota y no saber escucharte pero sobre todo por ser el imbecil que iva a permitir que el amor se fuera asi nomas…perdoname sakura…pero si no me perdonas lo comprendere y are lo que dice la cancion de tomoyo me ire lejos de ti y no te molestare mas-le dijo mirándola a los ojos-

Sahoran como puedes pensar que no te voy a perdonar si fue un mal entendido yo no quiero perderte-lo abrazo y después el se inclino y le deposito en sus labios un beso que fue el sello de su reconciliación después de eso se quedaron abrazados por unos minutos -

Sakura

Dime saho…

Que aremos con tomoyo y eriol porque ellos hablaron pero no estan juntos…

Pues tenemos que hablar con naoko y pedirle un gran favor…

Sakua que estas pensado?-le dijo sonriendo-

Yo nada solo la posible reconciliación de nuestros amigos-le dijo la esmeralda con unos ojos de espera y veras lo que les tengo preparado a esos 2-

Entonces buscamos a naoko?'-le diho el ambarino-

Sip

Asi los 2 se fueron agarrados de la mano en busca de cierta chica que les ayudaria a poner en marcha su plan….

**Minutos después…**

Entonces lo que usteds quieren que haga es que finja para que ella cante?-dijo naoko-

Asi es naoko pero en el ultimo momento asi ella tendra que subir , sino buscara a alguien que la supla-le dijo sakura –

Ok me parece genial que quieran ayudar a sus amigos y que me elijan a mi como medio para que ellos 2 por fin esten juntos es como Romeo y Julieta, pero a diferencia que ellos no moriran-dijo con los ojos llenos de estrellitas y asi sakura y a sahoran les salio una gotita –

Jejej este si pero que no se te olvide -le dijo sakura-

Asi los 2 jovenes regresaron al patio y miraron a eriol sentado se acercaron a el

Que comes eriol-le pregunto sakura-

Unas papas y una soda para matar el tiempo y ustedes?-le contesto eriol-

Ok , y listo para la noche?-le pregunto sahoran-

Si mas o menos jeje estoy nervioso por lo de naoko

Que le pasa a naoko-dijo sakura-

Pues nada que yo sepa solo que me da miedo que valla a desafinar

Ahhh ok bueno yo me voy porque me tengo que bañar y arreglar el cabello para el show-dijo emocionada la esmeralda-

Ok , bye amor-le dijo el castaño dandole un beso a su novia-

Asi trancurrieron las horas y llego hora del espectáculo el teatro de la escuela estaba lleno de las failias mas prestigiosas,reporteros,maestros y docentes , y los jovenes(hombres) que iban a participar estaban observando desde el backstage las luces del escenario estaban apagadas ya que el espectáculo iba a comenzar …

**Continuara…**

**Ya por fin acabe otro cap y espero sea de su agrado , alomejor y el otro cap sea el final pero todavía nose jeje se que me mataran porque no se reconciliaron e y t pero para eso estan los amigos no? Weno los dejo y grasias por los reviews que me madaron y dejen mas porfis ok besos**

**Lizzy-86**


End file.
